xurbansimsxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Harthrow
Lydia Harthrow is one of the main sims in The Sims 3: 100 Baby Challenge and acts as the first mother to contribute to birthing one-hundred babies. Lydia is first introduced in Meeting Lydia. __FORCETOC__ Biography Lydia grew up amongst the wild flowers, she has always been one with nature. She grew up in Anne Arbor and would always be playing out side in the forest with her twin sister Dahlia. Her sister was her best friend. They would spend so many hours talking about how they wanted a huge family. They were the only siblings since their parents "Anne and Ranger" couldn't conceive after having the twins. Jokingly talking about having hundreds of children, although it was a joke. There was no doubt Dahlia would have wanted to have a big family herself. Recently, in the summer Dahlia went missing. Now in their early 20's, they started to drift apart. Rumor was, Dahlia was seeing a high profile business man who worked in the offices downtown where she was doing an internship at. He was married. In her heart Lydia knew what had became of her, for her sister shared her a secret days before she had went missing. Dahlia was pregnant and was more than excited about the baby. Of course, this wouldn't fly with Vince Longshawl (The man she was seeing) and an affair would ruin his career. After Dahlia's body was found in the Vanderbilt Lake. The whole Harthrow family knew, the fate she had suffered at the hands of this man. In which he paid local police to write off as a tragic accident. But they all knew better. It is now Lydia's soul mission. To get back at the city for turning it's back on their family. She most importantly wants to fulfil her sisters wish and she will do exactly that. Physical Appearance Lydia Harthrow has a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones, thin lips, and dark almond shaped eyes. She has a peach and cream complexion and long silvery blonde hair worn in a decoratively styled ponytail. Lydia has a very slim and athletic figure considering she has had so many children. Motherhood After the birth of her first child, a daughter Paisley, the financial stress really started to hit Lydia hard. The very few simoleons the little family had were not enough to cover all the expenses needed to care for a growing baby. When the first set of twins were born, Aaliyah and Averie, the simoleons still hadn't grown and to afford another crib, Lydia was forced to sell furniture and start fishing. Lydia is very close with all of her children and remembers in her heart that if Dahlia was still alive, she would be happy that Lydia had a large family. Relationships For the sake of the 100 Baby Challenge, Lydia cannot settle down with one man and pursue the challenge with him, it has to be as many men as possible. Lydia met Theodore Lum first and then went on to have Paisley Harthrow with him. The second was young Joe Barker, the father of twins Aaliyah and Averie Harthrow. The third was charming Dave Howard, the father of twins Priscilla and Lynden Harthrow. The fourth was strange Lincoln Pineda, the father of. Trivia *The name Lydia is Greek for key. *Lydia is a version of Jenn's 'Bohemian Goddess' Create A Sim. *All of Lydia's children have blonde silvery hair like her's, except for Averie Harthrow who has ginger coloured hair. *Lydia's household has a dog called Muffin.